Blog użytkownika:NightFuryLover/Przygody Czkawki i przyjaciół...
'Rozdział 1.' Na północy leży wyspa. Ludzie nazywają ją Berk. Mieszka tam pewien młody wiking, który zmienił życie w Berk. Jako pierwszy dosiadł smoka. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, ludzie bezlitośnie je zabijali. Na imię mu było... cóż, Czkawka. Może to imię wydaje się dziwne, lecz wikingowie uważają, że dziwne imiona odstraszają zło i pech. Pewnego dnia Czkawka jak zwykle został odbudzony przez swojego smoka, Szczerbatka. Ucieszony wybiegł z domu do swojego przyjaciela. - Co tam mordko? Dobrze się spało? A no tak... ty nie śpisz... - powiedział zaspany. Szczerbatek wtulił w niego swoją głowę - Czy musisz mnie tak wcześnie budzić? Wiem, że chcesz polatać, ale mógłbyś poczekać chociażby do siódmej... Chociażby chciał, Czkawka nie miał wyboru. Musiał pozwolić Szcerbatkowi polatać, ponieważ ten niedałby mu spać. Jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszył się, że może spędzać czas ze swoim smokiem. Polecieli na krótki spacer. Szczerbatek chciał się wybrać do lasu, więc tam polecieli. Wylądowali na wielkim kamieniu. Kiedy Czkawka chciał zejść, nagle usłyszał cichy warkot... - Cicho! Bo nas zobaczy! - usłyszał szept. Zeskoczył z kamienia i rozglądnął się dookoła. Warkot stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Nagle Czkawka zrozumiał co się dzieje. Warkot dochodził mu zza pleców. Przełknął ślinę, poczym powoli zaczął się odwracać. Szczerbatek wydawał się być niespokojny. Gdy chłopak odwrócił się ujrzał smoka. Lecz nie byle jakiego smoka, a Nocną Furię. - A... ale jak...? - Jąkał się zdziwiony widokiem stwora - P... przecież to niemożliwe! Szczerbatek zeskoczył widząc reakcję Czkawki i zaczął warczeć, gdy jednak ujrzał Nocną Furię uspokoił się. Otwarł szeroko oczy, jakby z zachwytu i podszedł do smoka. - Stój! Nie zbliżaj się do mojej Darkness! - usłyszeli głos zza Furii. Wyszła zza niej brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która trzymała napięty łuk - Kim jesteś i czego szu... Nocna Furia?! Ale przecież Darkness jest jedyna! Czkawka wydał się Szczerbatkowi nieco onieśmielony. Był cały czerwony i sztywny jak deska. - Wytłumacz mi to... - dziewczyna zastanawiała się jak nazwać chłopaka. - Czkawka. Mów mi... Czkawka - wtrącił się. - Czkawka? Emmm... Wytłumacz mi to! Skąd masz Nocną Furię?! Gadaj! - dziewczyna napięła mocniej łuk. - Spokojnie! Tylko nie strzelaj! Znalazłem go i oswoiłem, oraz myślałem, że jest jedyny... - Go? To samiec... - szepnęła - Na imię mi Narine, ale mów mi Nari - ostrożnie opuściła łuk i wysunęła do niego rękę. Czkawka niepewnie ją uścisnął. - Masz gdzie spać? - spytał - Możesz zanocować u mnie... Znaczy u mnie w wiosce! Nie, że coś... - Chyba skorzystam... - odparła poczym wsiadła na Darkness - To co? Lecimy? Czkawka pośpiesznie dosiadł Szczerbatka. Smok popatrzył na niego z entuzjazmem. Chłopak zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. - No co ty. Wydaje ci się! - zapewnił przyjaciela. - Co mu się wydaje? - spytała ciekawsko Narine. - Nic takiego - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. Bał się, że Astrid będzie zazdrosna o nową mieszkankę Berk. Gdy dotarli do Berk zastali całą czerwoną i bardzo zdziwioną Astrid. - KTO - TO - JEST? - spytała sylabując. - Emmm... Narine...? - powiedział nieśmiało Czkawka. Narine wepchała się przed niego i uścisnęła dłoń Astrid. - Witaj. Jak masz na imię? - spytała. - A... Astrid... - Powiedziała zesztywniała Astrid, poczym popatrzyła zabójczym wzrokim na przerażonego Czkawkę. Właśnie tego obawiał się najbardziej... Już wcześniej uznał, że odkąd wytresował smoka, Astrid nieco mu się narzuca. Uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - To... Astrid! My sobie już pójdziemy z Narine. Muszę jej pokazać gdzie śpi - chłopak próbował ukryć strach przed nią. Szczerbatek spiorunował wzrokiem blondynkę. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się. Zazwyczaj Szczerbatek był dla niej miły... Może to dlatego, że wyczuwa nastrój Czkawki? 'Rozdział 2.' Astrid chodziła samotnie po wyspie. Odkąd Wichura ją opuściła nie miała żadnego smoka. Usiadła na brzegu morza i czekała na cud. Nagle przed jej oczami przeleciała Nocna Furia. Astrid od razu ją rozpoznała. To była Darkness. Prywatnie Darkness i Astrid przyjaźniły się. Uradowana dziewczyna wsoczyła na smoczycę. - Co u ciebie kochanie? - powiedziała pieszczotliwie. Darkness wydała z siebie odgłos podobny do mruczenia. Dziewczyna pogłaskała ją, po czym obie odleciały w dal. Tymczasem zmartwiona Narine szukała Darkness w najdalszych zakątkach wyspy. Kiedy jednak stwierdziła, że smoczyca odleciała, postanowiła wrócić do wioski. Będąc w połowie drogi wpadła, jednak do pułapki. - Pomocy!! Czkawka!! Astrid!! Darkness! Pomóżcie mi... - prosiła przestraszona Narine. W wiosce nikt nie słyszał nawoływania zniewolonej dziewczyny. Wieczorem powróciły Astrid i Darkness. Smoczyca pożegnała przyjaciółkę i zaczęła szukać Narine. Zaniepokojona zauważyła, że nigdzie jej nie ma. Dysząc pobiegła po Szczerbatka. Po chwili oba smoki wbiegły do pokoju przygotowanego do snu Czkawki. Sczerbatek dał mu, jak tylko najlepiej umiał, znać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Chłopak zrozumiał. Także zauważył, że brakuje Narine. Czkawka jak najszybciej mógł pobiegł po Astrid. - Astrid! Widziałaś gdzieś Narine?! - krzyczał zabiegany. - Uspokój się... Narine? Nie... Dzisiaj widziałam tylko Darkness, ale Nari ani śladu - odparła udając obojętność. - Dobra, to ja idę zapytać Mieczyka i Szpadkę. - Czekaj! Albo może jednak ci pomogę...? - spytała Astrid - W końcu to ja jestem tu najtwardsza. Mogę się przydać! - Skoro chcesz... - Czkawka trochę się bał, że Astrid może się coś stać. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na Darkness. - Może od razu polecimy jej poszukać? - spytała niepewnie. - A nie lepiej byłoby zebrać ekipę i... - Dobra, dobra jak chcesz! - przerwała Czkawce Astrid, poczym poleciała po resztę. Najpierw odwiedziła Mieczyka i Szpadkę, potem Śledzika, a na koniec Sączysmarka, który marudził z tego powodu najbradziej. Darkness skakała w miejscu, jakby mówiła: "Szybko! Bo zaraz będzie za późno!". Astrid wzruszyła się widząc przywiązanie smoczycy do jej właścicielki. Przypominało jej to wielką przyjaźń Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Cudowne myśli przelatywały jej przez głowę, lecz nagle przypomniała sobie Wichurę. Ta smoczyca była dla niej prawdziwą przyjaciółką... Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że oddała za nią swe życie. Gdy cała grupa była gotowa, by ruszyć na ratunek Nari, Astrid wskoczyła na grzbiet Darkness. Czuła się wtedy jak dawniej, gdy dosiadała z dumą szybkiej i pięknej Wichury. Ze smutkiem poderwała się do góry,a za nią cała reszta. Na marne szukali prawie wszędzie Narine. Latali po całej wyspie, jednak i to nic nie dawało. Dziewczyny ani śladu... - To nie ma sensu! Nigdzie jej nie ma... - powiedział zrezygnowany Czkawka. - Nie ma mowy. Nie możemy się teraz poddać! - odparła Astrid. - A ja to bym zjadł batona... - dodał Mieczyk. - Zamknij się! Jesteś za głupi, nie rozpoznał byś batona nawet jakbyś nim dostał teraz w łeb - fuknęła Szpadka, poczym dodała - Chociaż batona, to bym też zjadła... - Uspokójcie się. To nie czas na sprzeczki! Musimy znaleźć Nari! - warknęła Astrid, po czym popchnęła Mieczyka. Nagle cała grupa usłyszała krzyki. - Pomocy! Tu jestem! Aaaaa!! Kim jesteście?! Czego ode mnie chcecie?! - Szybko! To Narine! Musimy jej pomóc! - krzyknął Czkawka, poczym zleciał w dół rzeki. Tuż za nim udała się Astrid, a za nią cała reszta. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli tylko przerwaną pułapkę i zniszczony łuk. - Nie! Przyszliśmy za późno! - zdenerwowała się Astrid. - Astrid, dlaczeko nagle tak ci zależy na Narine? - spytał Czkawka równie poirytowany spóźnieniem. - Wiesz... Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwej przyjaciółki... - Rozumiem - przerwał jej chłopak. Astrid popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem, a on odwdzięczył się tym samym. Wtedy przybyła reszta grupy. - Moglibyście trochę poczekać?! - marudził Sączysmark. Astrid zachichotała. Po godzinie poszukiwań zrobiło się ciemno. Śledzik zaproponował powrót. Wszyscy się zgodzili, prócz Astrid. - My stąd spadamy - stwierdziła Szpadka, a Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark zgodzili się z nią. Czkawka zerknął na odchodzących przyjaciół. - Na pewno nie chcesz odpocząć? - spytał troskliwie. - Zrozum... Muszę ją znaleźć. To może być moja jedyna szansa na zdobycie przyjaciółki - powiedziała spokojnie Astrid - Poza tym Darkness nie da mi odpocząć - dodała żartobliwie. - Dobrze, więc uważaj na siebie... - Powiedział Czkawka, poczym powoli, co chwilę sie odwracając, poszedł do domu. 'Rozdział 3.' Astrid szukała Narine przez całą noc. Gdy wróciła do Berk, zaczęło świtać. Zmęczona upadła na trawę. - Dobra... Na dziś koniec poszukiwań... - Poinformowała Darkness. Ta jednak zaczęła niespokojnie węszyć. Astrid niechętnie podniosła głowę, a gdy zobaczyła Czkawkę, opuściła ją z powrotem. Odetchnęła ze zmęczenia. - Hej Czkawka... Po co przyszedłeś...? - Spytała cicho. - Zobaczyłem, że wróciłaś - uśmiechnął się chłopak - I co? Wiecie już gdzie jest Nari? - Nie... To znaczy... Podejrzewamy, że jest na wyspie wyrzutków... - szepnęła Astrid. Czkawka od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy. Jego źrenice pomniejszyły się w gwałtownym tempie. - Jak to na wyspie wyrzutków?! - Krzyknął poirytowany - Myślisz, że wyrzutkowie byli w Berk?! - Niestety na to wygląda - Powiedziała jak najpoważniej Astrid, po czym szybko opuściła głowę. Po chwili w okolicy zjawiła się Szpadka. - Co porabiacie, słabiaki? Łał... Macie wielkie usta... - powiedziała jak najpoważniej. - Czy ty zawsze musisz na przezywać i obrażać? - spytał Czkawka. - Ja was nie obrażam. Jestem poprostu szczera do bólu - powiedziała bez entuzjazmu Szpadka, poczym popatrzyła na swoje paznokcie. Astrid podniosła się i zaczęła gonić dziewczynę, po chwili jednak znów się wywróciła. Szpadka zaśmiała się. - Dobra, to nie czas na żarty! Powinniśmy zacząć szukać Nari... - powiedział Czkawka. - Zgadzam się z Czka... aaaaaaaa... - przerwała wykończona Astrid, poczym usnęła. Czkawka podrapał się po głowie, a Darkness popatrzyła na niego jakby chciała powiedzieć: "No zrób coś!". Chłopak westchnął. Podniósł Astrid i zaniósł ją do domu. - To co? Lecimy? - spytał stojącą obok Szpadkę. - Dla mnie może być. Byle żeby się to zielone wylatało - burknęła. Czkawka wzruszył ramionami. Pobiegł po resztę. Całą grupą polecieli na wyspę wyrzutków. Przelatując nad nią zobaczyli Narine zamkniętą za kratami. Sączysmark już miał wrzasnąć, gdyby Czkawka mu nie przeszkodził. - Tak, tak widzimy... - szepnął poirytowany. Ostrożnie wylądowali na skale nad więzieniem. Szczerbatek nie był spokojny. Wyczuwał, że ktoś znajomy jest niedaleko. - Dlaczego nie zaczekaliście!?!? - Usłyszeli wrzaski Astrid. Nagle strażnik więzienia odwrócił się i zauważył ich. - Astrid, oj Astrid - powiedziała złośliwie Szpadka. Zanim jednak zdążyli uciec zostali złapani. Darkness udało się uciec, więc szybko poleciała uwolnić Narine. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona za kratami. Darkness wzięła wielki wdech. Wtedy stało się coś zupełnie nowego. Na ciele Darkness pojawiły się niebieskie znaki, a jej oczy stały sie niebieskie. Tchnęła w kraty ogromną niebieską kulą ognia, poczym znów stała się normalna. - Darkness! Co to było? Jak to zrobiłaś? Byłaś przepiękna.... - zachwycała się Narine. Smoczyca mruknęła. Narine uśmiechnęła się do niej. - teraz musimy znaleźć resztę - powiedziała poczym wskoczyła na Darkness. Z rozczarowanie zauważyła, że jej przyjaciele są w więzieniu. A najgorsze było to, że każdy był w osobnym... - Masz jakiś pomysł mordko? - spytała niezadowolona. Darkness skinęła głową, po czym poleciała do zbrojowni wyrzutków. Narine chwyciła łuk. - Już wiem! Muszę tylko trafić w te liny przytrzymujące kraty! - krzyknęła uradowana Nari. Wskoczyła z powrotem na Darkness, poczym udała się do przyjaciół. - Narine! Szybko wypuść mnie! Pomogę ci z resztą! - szepnęła Astrid. Narine wycelowała w linę przytrzymującą kraty i strzeliła w nią. Lina pękła, a kraty opadły - Dziękuję... - uśmiechnęła się Astrid. Narine szybko wycelowała w linę przytrzymującą kraty, za którymi był Szczerbatek. Wkrótce smok był na wolności. Dziewczyna powtórzyła czynność na kratach, za którymi znajdował się Czkawka. - Świetnie! Teraz tylko Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik... i ich smoki... - westchnął Czkawka. - Może lepiej będzie jak polecę po pomoc? - zaproponowała Astrid. - Dobrze, to leć - powiedziała Narine. Astrid usiadła na Darkness - Ej... Czemu wsiadasz na Darkness? Przecież to mój smok - zdenerwowała się Nari. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. - Pod twoją nieobecność latałam na Darkness. Nie narzekała - zaśmiała się blondynka. Narine zmrużyła oczy. - Nie możesz polecieć na Szczerbatku? - spytała. - Nie umiem. Tylko Czkawka umie. Bo widziasz, Szczerbatek ma dorobiony ogon... - skrzywiła się Astrid. - Hej! Miałaś lecieć po pomoc Astrid, a ty uwalniać resztę Nari, więc na co czekacie?! Nie widzię problemu - zdenerwołwał się Czkawka. - Pośpieszcie się, bo moja uroda przeminie! - werknęła Szpadka. - Kto ci powiedział, że jesteś ładna? - powiedział złośliwie Mieczyk. Czkawka uderzył się ręką w czoło. - Nie moglibyśmy chociaż raz działać zgodnie?! - krzyknął. - Dobra, niech będzie. Leć po pomoc na Darkness - powiedziała Narine. Astrid odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem, poczym odleciała. - Odkąd tu jesteś, Astrid jest jakby.... milsza...? - powiedział zmieszany Czkawka. Narine zdziwiła się. - To ona taka nie była? - NIE!! - krzyknęli wszyscy naraz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania